blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
August Draconus
is the vice-captain of the Golden Dawn squad, receiving his orders directly from Zakai Draconus; Golden Dawn's captain.A Daring Encounter: August position in the Golden Dawn is revealed. He is also the third son of the Clover Kingdom's House Draconus, one of its royal families. He's known for his advanced fire-like magic — Star Magic. Appearance August is an average height man with a semi-muscular build. Unlike his brothers who possess black hair, August was born with white hair, mostly due to an illness at birth. He allows his hair to run very wild and is spiked all over. Two bangs fall over his head like horns which is how he obtained his moniker; Shirokaku. Just underneath those two horns are two single strands of hair that come down to his chin on each side. Like all other members of the Draconus House, August wears the garbs of royalty. He wears a collared short sleeved button down shirt that is covered by a large coat. The coat is burgundy with gold fur trimming around the neck and sleeves as well as any other outlined areas of it. Like their elder brother, both August and Zakai wear their coats as though they are capes. This coat bears some sort of value to August since he consistently boasts he's never gotten it dirty and refuses to do so. Personality Relatives Battle Prowess August has fought on plenty battlefields and while he hasn't witnessed everything, he's witnessed most things. If he hasn't seen it first hand he's heard it from his older brother. To say the least August has lots of battle knowledge and it is reflects on the front lines. As a Vice-Captain his battle prowess stands taller than any other magic knight that isn't a captain or the Magic Emperor himself. Abilities Overwhelming Magic Power: August's magic power is beyond that any simple mage. As a nobleman and member of a royal family, August's magic power is beyond minimal comprehension. His power is able to rival that of a captain despite them being regarded as the strongest group of mages within the Clover Kingdom. August's magic power is strong enough to bear it's own physical presence and can be seen by the naked eye. The might of releasing his magic power can cause wind around to increase in both pressure and speed. Those knights ranked below him quiver in fear and pass out when he releases his full magic power out to the open. Those that do not completely faint from being in the presence of his release magic power find themselves drenched in sweat from the heating radiating from his body. Magic *'Star Magic:' is a form of magic that grants August the ability to both create and manipulate . Stars are essentially big exploding balls of gas, mostly hydrogen and helium, bodies made of plasma that give off energy for millions of years, and are held together by gravity. In fact it is extremely dangerous for to August summon forth a preexisting star from the galaxy. Stars are consistently releasing electromagnetic radiation into the Universe and if one were to hit the surface it would mean "mass human genocide". The heat that comes from August's stars burn even hotter that fire itself. August can create stars of his own, but despite them not being on the same mass as a star from the galaxy, should never be taken lightly. With his great magic power of being a member of the royal family, his use is near mastery. It's stated that amongst the sons of House Draconus August's Star Magic is the third strongest, falling just short of Zakai's Gravity Magic and Zakari's unknown magic. :* : While not as battle oriented like the rest of his spells the reliability of this technique is still massive. This spell allows August to connect with the and utilize it as a means of finding his way home. On the battlefield if he were required to split up with his squad he would use the north star as a means of meeting up after a mission. After using this spell (the name of the northern star), illuminates even brighter allowing it to be seen throughout the universe. :* : :* : :* : :* : By far the most powerful technique within his arsenal. Fights Notable Quotes Creation and Concept Trivia References Navigation Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Golden Dawn members Category:Magic Knights Category:House Draconus Category:Senior Magic Knight Category:Royals